Unrivaled
by usei
Summary: /PROLOGUE/ Aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tetapi, kebahagiaan adalah khayalan belaka. Karena, ia tidak bisa dikalahkan. Ia, tidak ada tandingannya. Ia, orang yang kusuka, Akashi Seijuurou. Perjanjian dibuat dan kami menjalani dunia penuh kebohongan. AU! Akashi x Reader/OC. Reader/OC's POV. Warning Inside.


**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Warning** : Klise, Mainsteam, OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

**A/N** : Projek baru Akashi x Reader/OC gue, terinspirasi dari Lagu Crazy Moon Kimi wa Muteki by Arashi

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

**Unrivaled**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

**Prologue**

.

**_Reader/OC's POV_**

.

.

Aku adalah gadis biasa, seperti gadis lainnya. Kelebihan dan kekurangan berada di dalam pihakku. Kehidupanku pun damai dan tidak kekurangan apapun. Aku mensyukuri apa yang berada di dalam diriku. Kehidupan pribadi dan sosial, semua seimbang. Namun, terkadang, hidup ini terasa hampa. Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Tetapi, semua itu berubah. Apalagi, saat hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku merasakan kehidupan yang tak biasa sejak bertemu dengannya. Bisa dikatakan, hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Berbunga dan beracun—manis dan pahit aku rasakan bersamaan.

Rambut merahnya, mata heterokromia-nya, paras tampannya, kesempurnaannya—membuatku terpana.

Aku telah jatuh cinta.

Ia semenawan apa yang terlihat. Bagaikan bunga mawar yang berdiri tegak di atas batang berduri. Namun, durinya begitu menusuk jari-jariku ketika dipetik. Menertawakanku seraya rona merah darah mengalir di antara jemariku. Memotong hatiku menjadi desiran debu yang hilang tak tersisa di bawa angin musim dingin.

Tetapi,

Cinta adalah kata yang tak mungkin terjadi di sini.

.

_"Kalian sudah saling mengenal, bukan?"_

_"Ya, Ayah."_

_"Berlaku baik padanya, Seijuurou. Karena mulai sekarang, ia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita di rumah ini."_

.

Aku begitu menginginkan dirinya. Seperti menginginkan obat-obatan yang membuat candu. Pasti, candu telah terjadi padaku. Candu akan dirinya. Melihat sosoknya sudah membuat hatiku tenang, meskipun perasaanku terinjak-injak. Aku hanya perlu melihatnya, itu saja, meskipun dari kejauhan.

Tetapi, aku bahagia. Karena, aku akan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Meskipun ia tak melihat kepentingan keberadaanku—hanya melihat apa keuntungannya. Rasa sakit yang ada hanya perlu aku abaikan, bukan? Aku akan menjadi miliknya. Sudah seharusnya aku bahagia, bukan? Lalu, kenapa air mata menetes sepanjang pipiku? Dadaku sesak. Ini.. air mata kebahagiaan atau kesengsaraan?

Bahwasanya, Ia adalah segalanya bagiku. Cintaku dan hidupku. Apa ia mengetahuinya?

_._

_"Aku berencana menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarga Akashi, ketika kalian berdua telah mencapai kesiapan. Mulai sekarang, belajarlah untuk mengurus Seijuurou. Jadilah pendampingnya yang sempurna."_

_._

Tak perduli apapun, aku hanya menginginkan dirinya. Meskipun ia berkata aku bukanlah pilihannya. Meskipun ia tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Aku tetap egois. Sebab, perasaan ini tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Mataku tak bisa terlepas darinya. Diriku terjebak dalam jaringnya. Aku ingin menguak seluruh hal yang berada di dalam dirinya. Ingin sekali. Adalah tidak ada penggantinya, ia bagiku. Apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia pikirkan, hanya ada satu kalimat..

Aku menyukainya sepenuh hatiku. Dan, hal itu tidak akan berubah.

Meskipun kami harus menjadi matahari dan bulan, yang tak akan bisa bertemu.

Meskipun aku harus menjadi bulan yang merindukan matahari yang tak kunjung datang. Ya, matahari yang muncul, dan menenggelamkan bulan. Meskipun aku hanya mendapatkan sinarnya tanpa mendapatkan wujudnya. Bulan akan tetap bisa bersinar di malam yang gelap meskipun hal yang terjadi adalah sang bulan hanya memantulkan sinar yang ia berikan.

Tak apa.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa harus seperti ini. Aku selalu menjadi pihak yang dirugikan. Semakin dekat ia, semakin jauh terasa. Semakin kuinginkan, semakin berlari jauh dirinya. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian berdiri di sini. Bodohnya, aku hanya terdiam dan menunggunya kembali. Meskipun hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karena, aku tak mengenal akal sehat karena dirinya.

Kata 'suka' adalah mimpi belaka di masa depan. Tak apa.

_._

_"Kau adalah kekasihku, mulai sekarang. Itulah, isi perjanjiannya."_

_"Aku menyetujuinya, Sei-kun."_

_._

Terpenting,

Aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya. Hanya itu.

Meskipun hanya sebuah kebohongan yang kami sepakati bersama. Ya, kami hidup di dalam dunia penuh kebohongan.

Di tahun kedua, semua telah diputuskan. Kami bersama melakukan permainan. Permainan yang tak kunjung datang akhirnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Tidak ada. Kenyataan dan ilusi tidak bisa meruntuhkannya. Kesetiaan dipandang sebelah mata. Bahkan rasa cintaku tak bisa mengalahkannya.

Ia… tidak ada tandingannya.

_Unrivaled_.

Ia, Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Fuh, prologue yg singkat. Sip, ini MC baru gue untuk para pecinta Akashi x reader/OC. Krn I'm Yours udah mau usai(?), gue buat yang baru. Sebenernya, cerita ini adalah alternative story dari I'm Yours, tapi gue modifikasi idenya. Jadi, maaf kalo kalian menemukan kesamaan pengkarakteristikan di dlmnya.**

**Seperti yang gue bilang, fic ini terinspirasi dr lagu Arashi berjudul Crazy Moon Kimi wa Muteki. Ada yg tau? Muteki = Unrivaled. Fic ini dan Fic I'm Yours begitu mirip dengan lagu itu, bagi gue ya. Bbrp hari lalu ketika playlist gue ga sengaja muter lagu itu, gue baru sadar kalo lagu itu bs jadi lagu yg cocok buat I'm Yours dan timbullah fic ini. Fuh. Cari aja arti lagunya. **

**Thanks udah dibaca prolognya. Lebih seneng lagi kalo ada kontribusi dari kalian berupa review, fave, dan follow. See you di chapter perdananya. Dan, gue hiatus sampe akhir maret. Bye.**


End file.
